


Spotlight.

by coppercowries



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Chubwald, Kissing, M/M, Men in love, Murder Husbands, Soft Boys, Spotlight - Freeform, adoring Edward, alone at the Lounge, embracing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppercowries/pseuds/coppercowries
Summary: Just a fun idea I had, the fellas being sweet.





	Spotlight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hit a wall with a different drawing I was working on and so I sat and churned this one out instead. I just started with the idea of silhouettes and meandered off from there :)


End file.
